


Black Water

by Queen_Cheshire



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Eventual Romance, Evil, F/M, Future Fic, Heartbreak, Non-Sexual Slavery, Romance, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5624350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Cheshire/pseuds/Queen_Cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash, Brock, and Dawn are on a new journey when they encounter a creepy forest. They get dragged into what turns out is another dimension where men (Including male Pokémon) are SLAVES!!! Four evil queens rule using fire, grass, electric, and the meanest girl of all water. She is the most ruthless, yet claimed to be the most beautiful. Can Ash and his friends save their Pokémon, and this town? Or with an arrival of an old friend hold them back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Water

Ash stood in among Dawn and Brock staring at woods with seemingly magical mist surrounding it. Ash shuddered, and the Pokémon looked uneasy. "It'll be okay guys!" Ash laughed nervously smiling at his Pikachu. They walked closer to the forest and saw a disturbing sight. A shadow of a familiar companion. Ash tried to search his mind at whom the figure reminded him of. There were no eyes only shadow. It had a spiky pony tail on the top of the it's head. It's eyes opened to reveal red. "G-GAH!" Ash shouted as everyone ran away, or tried to. The forest was moving closer and closer. With one last scream the figure grabbed the Pokémon Trainers and threw them into the Forest.  
Black was all Ash saw. He groaned as he started to wake up. "Ash are you okay?" Brocks voice called out giving the boy a shake. Ash opened his eyes, and said; "Huh, w-where are we?" She asked looking around. A blue headed female with red eyes stared at Ash. The three trainers were in a small cottage, that had a hole in it's roof I might add, and comfy furniture. Everything was a mixture of blue, red, yellow, and green. Symbols of Pokémon were displayed. "Um ma'am who are you?" Brock asked flirtily. She glared at him "Don't flirt with me pig." She growled smacking him. Dawn's eyes went wide as she stared at the female. "Um." She said confused. "The bluenette rolled her eyes. "Come on you don't know?"  
"Don't know what?" Ash asked confused. He suddenly noticed an absence in their group. "H-hey where's Pikachu?!" He shouted looking around. "Piplup's gone too!" Dawn squealed. A pink haired girl with lavender bangs walked from the kitchen. "Oh, your companions?" She said cheerfully. "We sent them to the princesses" The blue grumbled. "WHAT?!" They shouted. "Well the Pikachu is in slavery." The blue haired one added. "This is too much" Brock grumbled.  
"Let's start with introductions!" The pink haired one shouted. "I am Minako." The blue haired girl sighed. "AND I am Pinako!" The pink one shouted. "We are the ELECTRIC TWINS!!" they shouted silmontamiously. A minun and pulsle popped up in front of them. The gang introduced themselves. "So that is the pigs name." Minako grumbled. "HEY!" Pinako shouted. "Why do you keep calling Brock a pig?" Dawn asked   
"Well he is a guy." Pinako said. "SO?!" Brock and Ash shouted. "Well men are supposed to be slaves." Said Pinako sadly. "My husband is one." She whispered and almost began crying. Minako sighed "That's why we needed to ask you a favor. Dawn tilted her head. "We need you to talk to the princesses and persuade them men aren't evil!" Shouted Pinako. "W-what?!" Ash shouted. "They live in the castle behind the town, we believe in you!" Shouted Pinako. Minako sighed again, she seems to do that a lot, "You two." She said to the boys as they started to walk out the door.  
She smirked "really think you can go out looking like a guy?" Brock looked nervous and Ash groaned, "Not again!!!" "Again?" Dawn asked confused. Minako smirked. 

"This is going to be fun."


End file.
